


Drunken Ficlet: Unexpected Opportunities

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>ally-wonderland requested</strong>: IRENE/HARRY WATSON is that a thing I don't know if it's a thing but I'm sure it can definitely be a good thing. </p>
<p>For the record, I had never even <em>thought</em> about this pairing before. Now I think about it <em>all the goddamned time</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Unexpected Opportunities

"Well, hello," Irene says, leaning against the doorjamb.

The woman at the top of the stairs frowns, brow furrowing. She's a  _Watson_ , Irene thinks, delighted and intrigued. The resemblance is unmistakable.

"You're not Sherlock's girlfriend," Ms. Watson says, slowly.

"And you are John's sister," Irene says. She wonders if Ms. Watson is as straight as her brother. Irene tilts her hip, just a little, so the dressing gown slides open, just a bit, and Ms. Watson's gaze trails down her front—so, possibly exactly as straight as her brother.

"I'm Irene," Irene says, smiling. Ms. Watson's gaze slides back up her ribs.

Ms. Watson smiles, slow, and wide, and ooh, Irene had _heard_  about all that Watsonly appeal, but she's never quite understood it until now.

"I'm Harry," Ms. Watson— _Harry_ says, and crosses her arms over her chest and says, "That's your dressing gown, is it?"

"Oh, no," Irene says. "Nicked it."

"Hm," Harry says, stepping into the living room, "Much too big on you."

"Well," Irene says, "one makes do."

Harry steps closer and says, voice low and irresistible, "You should give it back," and Irene grins at her, and unfastens the tie.


End file.
